Ma punition
by Turlupinz
Summary: L'amour de Bella pour Edward vire à l'obsession, un sentiment si intense qu'elle ne peut plus s'en passer et ne desire qu'une chose: Le punir pour avoir tenter de la repousser. UA. All humans.
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Ma punition

**Disclaming : **Tout est à Stéphanie Meyer !

**Auteur : **Blingee

**Blabla : **Cette fiction est issue d'un univers alternatif. Les personnalités peuvent être un tantinet changées mais pas trop quand même.

**Pairing** : EC/BS

**Warning** : M. (Enfin, pas pour le prologue hein ;D)

**Note** : Je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui attendaient la suite de « Superficial » mais j'avais envie de commencer cette toute nouvelle histoire avant. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira toute autant, ce n'est pas du tout le même style cependant =D

(2) _Les personnages sont tous humains._

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Prologue**

POV Bella

C'est moi ou le vent est plus frais que d'habitude ce soir ?

Et pourquoi je ne sens plus le sol sous mes pieds ? Peut-être est-ce du au fait que je ne marche pas.

On me transporte.

Jacob me regarde en roulant des yeux tandis qu'un rire écarlate sort prestement de mes lèvres jadis scellées en un sourire béat.

- Tu as encore trop bu Bella.

La voix se fait reproche.

Pourquoi ? Est-ce un crime de boire ? Que celui qui n'a jamais bu me jette la pierre le premier !

- Jacob…Je…Désolée…

Je lui souris, tentant vainement d'arracher cet air coupable sur son visage. Il n'a pas à se sentir coupable, il n'y est pour rien. C'est moi, et moi seule qui est abusée de la boisson. Mais franchement, après ce qui m'est arrivé, qui aurait fait autrement ?

Je pousse un soupir. Essayant en vain de ne pas me remémorer cette affreuse scène. Celle-ci même que j'ai tenté d'effacer à coup de verres d'alcool remplis à ras bord durant toute la soirée.

Hélas, je m'en souviens comme si c'était il y a une heure à peine !

Le regard de Jacob se fait plus tendre. Ses mains chaudes soulevant toujours mon frêle corps tandis qu'il monte les escaliers de l'immeuble donnant sur mon petit complexe d'étudiante.

L'ascenseur est toujours en panne dans ces moments là, comme pour renforcer le sentiment de culpabilité qui me ronge à mesure que les pas de mon ami résonnent dans la cage d'escalier.

Nouveau soupir. Ma vue est encore brouillée, mais cela n'a guère d'importance, puisque j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécue cette scène. Encore et encore. Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours de cela,j'étais la fille qui se vanter de ne pas consommer d'alcool durant les fêtes.

Haha ! Dîtes ça à un de mes voisins de chambre et il vous répondra qu'il s'agissait du « bon vieux temps ».

Et voilà qu'un brin de nostalgie m'envahit, me déclenche quelques frissons.

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la main de Jacob, s'extirpant de sous mon poids pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte et se rendre dans ma chambre.

Oui, le « bon vieux temps », le temps où je ne connaissais pas l'objet de tous mes tourments à venir.

Son visage me revint en mémoire, aussi net et précis que si je l'avais en ce moment même en face de moi.

Même l'alcool ne peut pas nuire à la perfection incarnée, j'aurai du le savoir…Mais en ce moment, je n'ai plus trop l'impression de savoir quoi que se soit.

Allongée sur mon lit, ce fichu sourire béat toujours collée à mes lèvres, je me l'imagine à nouveau.

Ses traits parfaits me font mal, son sourire si emprunt au divin me fait l'effet de mille coups de couteau déversés sur ma poitrine, et ce regard qu'il évite de poser sur moi. Oh oui, ce regard, tantôt couleur de sable, tantôt noirceur des ombres, il est ma drogue, mon oxygène. Et même si il me fait immensément souffrir, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, encore et encore…

- Bella, tu veux que je dorme avec toi ce soir ?

Je sais que les joues de Jacob s'empourprent sans même me donner la peine de le regarder à nouveau. J'aimerai pouvoir lui dire non, refuser pour éviter de lui donner de faux espoir, de le faire souffrir.

Mais j'ai besoin de lui.

- Oui…S'il te plait…

Je me jette à son cou, sentant ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille, se laissant aller à quelques caresses le long de mon dos. Je frissonne tandis que ses lèvres explorent l'orifice de mon oreille gauche.

- Non, il ne faut pas. Jacob me lâche affolé sa voix se faisant haletante, tu es faible Bella, il vaudrait mieux que tu te couches…Je viendrai te rejoindre plus tard.

Je le regarde perplexe, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il agisse dans mon intérêt ? Ne pourrait-il pas cesser deux minutes de jouer les héros et profiter de moi ?

Non, bien sûr qu'il ne le peut pas. Il est beaucoup trop gentil, trop honnête. Et ça me fait encore plus mal quand je vois que de mon côté, je ne pense qu'à une seule personne quand il me caresse ou qu'il m'embrasse.

Les battements de mon cœur se font plus douloureux contre ma poitrine.

J'essaye vaguement de ne pas me laisser aller à la mélancolie mais c'est plus fort que moi, les larmes jaillissent d'elle-même, roulant sur ma joue comme des foutues cascades emplies de tristesse.

Et je ris. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Ma situation est si pitoyable que ça en est risible.

J'entend Jacob grommelait quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans la pièce voisine et me demande subitement pourquoi il ne rit pas.

C'est dingue comme l'alcool rend les choses à la fois si claires et si embrouillées. Des tas de questions se bousculent dans ma tête mais au fond de moi je sais bien qu'elles sont toutes dénudées de sens.

Ma vie est dénudée de sens depuis que j'ai rencontré Edward.

Son prénom gravé dans ma mémoire me donne mal à la tête. Je tente de m'intéresser à autre chose, le bruit des voitures par exemple, si sonore, provenant de la ville par le biais de ma fenêtre. Celle-ci est ouverte d'ailleurs.

J'en profite pour m'extirper de mon lit, brusquement, je n'ai plus froid du tout. J'ai chaud. Terriblement chaud.

Mes pieds tombent lourdement sur le sol, mais j'arrive tant bien que mal à tituber sur le carrelage pour arriver à mes fins. Je me laisse allée sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ouvre de grands yeux ébahis en me rendant compte que, même si je pense que ma vie est fichue, des milliers de petites voitures continuent à rouler, signe que la terre tourne toujours et que la vie ne s'est pas arrêtée.

Le vent s'engouffre dans ma chambre, faisant virevolter mes cheveux en bataille. J'entend un bruit familier, comme un sorte de halètement, s'apaiser brusquement. Ce n'est que maintenant que je me rend compte que j'étais en train de suffoquer.

Et puis plus rien.

Oh si, j'entend comme une sorte de bruit à rythme répétitif, la sirène d'alarme des pompiers sans doute, ou peut-être est-ce les cris de Jacob, me suppliant de rester avec lui ? A cet instant, je ne suis pas trop en mesure de les distinguer.

Il paraît que quand on est sur le point de mourir, on voit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

Alors pourquoi la seule vision que j'ai eu fut celle de ma rencontre avec Edward Cullen ?

_A suivre…_

* * *

Voilà pour ce prologue =D

Hélas,je risque de vous faire attendre étant donné que je pars en vacance à la fin de la semaine ^.^ Alors n'oubliez surtout pas les reviews comme ça à mon retour, je vous promet une suite alléchante =3

Bisous !


	2. Hard Game 1

**Titre** : Ma punition

**Disclaming : **Tout est à Stéphanie Meyer !

**Auteur : **Blingee

**Blabla : **Cette fiction est issue d'un univers alternatif. Contrairement aux dires du premier chapitre, la personnalité des protagonistes de ma fiction est assez…originale. A vous de lire^^

**Pairing** : EC/BS

**Warning** : M. (_Rien de bien cru pour le monde, ah si, peut-être Edward en lui même. Ne le détestez pas xD_)

**Note** : Tutulu ! De retour de vacance, toute bronzée et prête à poster du lourd. Bon,je vous l'accorde, le début de ma fiction (=le prologue) prête plus aux larmes qu'au rire, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, vous ne vous trouvez pas au beau milieu d'une histoire de dépression. Loin de là. =D

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Réponse(s) au(x) review anonyme(s) :

**ShanouxxXX** Oh, je suis si prévisible que ça ? (xD) Et oui, la suite à mon retour de vacance, mais…Que vois-je ? Je suis de retour – et plus folle que jamais. x')

* * *

**Hard game** **(** _partie 1_**)**

_POV Edward_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?_ M'entendis-je penser dans les couloirs ridiculement propres de l'hôpital de Phœnix.

Je me rappelle vaguement avoir reçu un texto provenant d'un numéro inconnu, lors d'une des plus grandes soirées de ma vie, m'annonçant que Swan était clouée sur un lit l'hôpital et que c'était inévitablement ma faute.

Pourquoi faut-il que tout me retombe dessus à chaque fois que j'essaye de prendre du bon temps ?

Et, sans même m'en rendre compte, je m' étais retrouvé ici, au beau milieu de ce drame dont je ne me sentais même pas concerné, luttant pour réprimer un sourire ignare en vue de l'absurdité de la situation.

J'avais décidément été pourvu à la naissance du don de m'attirer des ennuis.

Un type au regard vide serrait les poings en me regardant m'attrister sur mon sort. Cela faisait peut-être bien dix minutes qu'il faisait les cent pas devant la porte de la chambre de cette chère Isabella.

- On panique pour la demoiselle ? Demandai-je, avec un peu trop de sarcasme dans la voix que nécessaire.

Le gars ne réagit pas subitement. Sans doute trop préoccupé par l'avenir, ô combien tragique, de son amie. Le pauvre.

- Malgré le fait que cette situation ne me laisse pas indifférent, il n'empêche que je ne sais toujours pas en quoi tout cela me concerne et…

Sans même me laisser le temps de finir, deux mains étonnamment puissantes m'empoignèrent rageusement le col de ma chemise, ne me laissant que très peu d'espace pour respirer.

- Connard ! Haleta le type, ses yeux injectés de sang.

- Oh, ça me touche beaucoup tu sais.

- Va te faire foutre !

- Quoi,déjà ? Mais on vient à peine de faire connaissance.

Je lui fis un sourire charmeur et il me relâcha brusquement, sans même se donner la peine de m'adresser un dernier regard. Je le fixais d'un œil méfiant, évidemment, il ne m'avait pas fait peur, et j'aurai presque eu pitié de lui si il n'avait pas froisser mon col de chemise fraîchement repassé.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle te trouve. L'entendis-je baragouiner dans sa barbe.

Je me pris à sourire de nouveau, un sourire nettement plus franc cela dit, en percevant une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

- Si c'était pour me faire ça, ce n'était pas la peine de m'envoyer un sms.

J'époussetais des grains de poussières invisibles sur ma chemise, il me regardais s'approcher de lui d'un regard noir.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai envoyé, Cracha t-il en me lorgnant toujours.

- Ah bon ? Alors si tout cela ne me concerne pas, je n'ai plus qu'à m'en retourner gentiment.

Je tournais immédiatement des talons, faussement révolté et étrangement déterminé. Le type attendit tout de même un bon moment avant de réagir, c'est qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de m'apprécier le petit.

- Attends ! Murmura t'il, sa voix se brisant presque par la rage qu'il réprimait.

Je souriais intérieurement, bien évidemment, je n'avais pas l'intention de partir, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu.

Je me retournais, levant un sourcil interrogateur à son encontre.

- Il me semble que tu ne t'es pas présenté, mmh ?

- Jacob, répondit ce dernier presque instinctivement, Jacob Blake.

- C'est charmant ! Déclarai-je subitement devenu frivole.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis.

- Tu sais que des milliers de filles tueraient pour que je les complimente, tu devrais être extrêmement flatté.

- Je ne suis pas ta _groupie_, s'indigna Jacob en insistant sur le dernier mot comme si il s'agissait de la pire des insultes.

Je retins un petit rire moqueur.

- Pas encore, mais ça va venir, susurrai-je en l'assignant d'un clin d'œil.

Il plissa les yeux, légèrement troublé. Je profitais de cet instant d'égarement pour franchir la porte de la chambre de Swan.

- Hé ! Mais tu ne peux pas…

- Je fais ce que je veux, le coupais-je et mon ton glacial le laissa stoïque.

A l'intérieur, Swan, des tuyaux l'incommodant fortement, se cambra immédiatement à la vue de mon intrusion subite.

- Qu'est ce…Edward ? Chuchota Bella dans un ultime effort.

Je grimaçais en la voyant aussi laide. Elle était vraiment en piteux état. Mais qu'importe, j'avais fait le déplacement et ce n'était sûrement pas pour repartir sans m'être amusé un peu.

- Contente de me voir on dirait, tu aurais quand même pu mieux te préparer pour notre premier rendez-vous.

Elle m'adressa un pauvre sourire, et j'osai à peine regarder son pitoyable visage, sa peau presque aussi laiteuse que moi à présent, en tristement moins éclatante cela dit.

- Edward, s'il te plait…

Sa respiration était faible, et sa voix sonnait douloureusement en échos dans mes oreilles.

- Est-ce que…, elle toussa bruyamment et je me sentis frémir, est-ce que tu me laisseras un jour une chance ?

Pitié. Bien sûr que non, elle n'avait aucune chance. Jamais je ne sortirai avec elle, jamais de la vie, plutôt crevé que de m'occuper de cette sainte-ni-touche collante et bien trop gentille.

- Possible…

Comment est-ce que l'on nomme le fait de dire le contraire exact de ce que l'on pense ?

Ah oui, le mensonge.

Avec le temps qui défilait devant moi, j'avais pris l'habitude de prendre ce terme de moins en moins au sérieux. Après tout c'était quoi « mentir » ? Cela revenait juste à truquer la vérité. Rien de plus.

A cet instant, les yeux de Swan se prirent d'une lueur d'espoir si touchante et mignonne à la fois que je me retins de vomir, je me savais très bon acteur mais à ce point, ça en devenait presque effrayant.

Bella voulut ajouter quelque chose mais l'infirmière arriva en trombe dans la chambre, rouge de colère, instinctivement, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et sa couleur de peau repassa presque à la normal, enfin, mis à part l'apparition d'un petit rougissement tellement prévisible que ça en était déplorable.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais…Elle a besoin de se reposer et…

- Je comprend tout à fait, veuillez m'excuser.

- Il n'y a pas de mal.

Elle gloussa comme un idiote quand je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de repartir, on ne peut plus soulagé.

- Alors ?, me demanda Jacob oubliant totalement qu'il avait attenté à ma vie il y a de cela quelques minutes à peine.

- Ta petite copine va bien, répondis-je soudainement las.

Il me poussa subitement et rejoignit la demoiselle en détresse en compagnie de l'infirmière bécasse.

Je m'autorisais un dernier regard méprisant avant de quitter l'hôpital, et ce charmant petit monde par la même occasion, sans aucuns regrets cependant.

***

- Ben alors, c'est quoi c'te mine ? J'te plais pas ?

J'observais du coin de l'œil le corps splendide de Tanya, cette dernière mettant en valeur tous ses généreux attributs pour tenter de me sé ce n'était pas bien difficile étant donné qu'elle n'était que très peu vêtue.

Cours toujours ma belle.

- J'ai trouvé mieux ailleurs, mentis-je immédiatement, essayant de couper court aux tentatives vaines de cette déesse tellement ennuyante que ça en devenait presque pénible.

Brusquement, je me demandais ce qui m'avait prit de retourner à cette fête barbante puis je me souviens qu'avant la petite altercation dans l'hôpital, je trouvais cette fête géniale.

C'est fou ce qu'un évênement peut avoir des répercutions sur votre façon de voir les choses.

- Oh…

Son visage s'assombrit aussitôt, enfin,j'avais réussi à me débarrasser de son petit sourire de pimbêche niais, et j'étais assez fier de moi.

- Où t'étais toute à l'heure ? Je t'ai vu partir précipitamment, demanda brusquement Tanya, me sortant par la même occasion de ma petite jubilation.

- J'avais à faire et puis ça ne te regarde pas que je sache.

Tanya commençait sérieusement à m'agacer, et elle devait s'en douter puisqu'elle n'ajouta rien.

Soudainement, tout me parût agaçant. La musique qui sortait des emplis à vous en rendre sourds, l'odeur de parfums hors de prix qui avait tendance à me rendre malade, l'alcool qui coulait à flot et tous ces petits plaisirs simples de la vie et tellement faciles à obtenir. Tout simplement déprimant.

J'attendais autre chose de ma vie, quelque chose de plus intense, de plus amusant voire même de plus dangereux.

J'haussais un sourcil interrogateur quand je me pris à penser à Swan. La façon dont son visage avait changé la première fois que l'on s'était rencontrés. Dés lors, j'avais compris que cette fille serait prête à tout et à n'importe quoi pour moi.

N'importe quoi…

Je me levais de mon siège beaucoup trop moelleux à mon goût pour me servir un verre de punch, sans même daigné en proposer un à Tanya. Si elle avait soif elle n'avait qu'à en chercher un.

Je le buvais d'une traite toute en repensant à Swan. Isabella Swan. Bella Swan.

- Alors tu as retrouvé le sourire on dirait ?, pépia la voix ô combien assommante de Tanya en me rejoignant.

Oh oui j'avais retrouvé le sourire, et pour cause, je venais tout juste de trouver un tout nouveau joujou.

Et quelle distraction ma parole !

- J'me casse, fis-je sans même un dernier regard pour la foule, je commençais à être excité, et je n'avais vraiment pas envie que ce sentiment retombe d'un coup à la vue de l'énorme postérieur de Tanya.

- Tu t'en vas ? Mais…et moi ?, se larmoya Tanya en me faisant son regard de chien battu.

- Trouve toi un mec, j'ai mieux à faire.

- Mais…

Je lui dardais un regard noir et elle se tut presque instantanément alors que je passais la porte principale pour me retrouver à l'extérieur.

Il fallait que je trouve un endroit au calme, un endroit où je pourrai réfléchir au plan qui commençait à s'échafauder dans mon esprit.

Mais où aller ?

A cette heure-ci, tout Phœnix était en effervescence, la ville battait à son plein et c'est à peine si l'on pouvait traverser l'avenue principale sans se heurter à un passant – accessoirement ivre qui plus est.

Mon portable vibra alors que je tentais de traverser la route sans me faire écraser par les chauffards de nuit. Il s'agissait de Alice. Je poussais un soupir exaspéré, sans doute voulait-elle me réprimander. _Encore_.

- Oui qui y a-t'il Alice?

Ma voix semblait déjà accablée par le désarroi.

- Edward, où es-tu ?, fit la petite voix d'Alice à travers le combiné de mon portable.

Je me pris à lever les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis en train de prier pour les démunis là, alors tu m'excuseras mais j'ai à faire, répondis-je d'humeur sarcastique.

- Tu ferais mieux de prier pour ton propre sort, glapit Alice et je sentis une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix.

- Tu es au courant pour Bella ?,continua ma soeur, décidément déterminée à interférer dans ma vie.

Alice était devenue amie avec Bella à la minute où elle avait su que cette dernière éprouvait des sentiments à mon égard. Sans doute voulait-elle protéger cette pauvre jeune fille fragile du grand méchant loup.

Tss…

- Oui, quelle repose en paix, cette petite.

- Edward ! ça ne va pas de dire ce genre de choses ? ! La pauvre, elle a fait une tentative de suicide je te signale !

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai poussée non plus ? Si ?

- Espèce de c…_bip_.

J'éteignis mon portable et le rangeais dans ma poche presque aussitôt. Bien que j'adorai me faire insulter par ma sœur, il me semblait que j'avais dépassé mon quota d'insultes pour la journée.

Et mon petit doigt me disait que c'était loin d'être terminé.

***

Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, je me trouvais devant la porte mal nettoyé d'un bar qui avait tout l'air d'être _très_ mal fréquenté.

Bah, au moins, personne ne viendrait me faire la moral ici, j'en étais persuadé.

La porte grinça, annonçant ma venue à tous ceux qui se trouvaient déjà dans les lieux. Certains me dévisageaient déjà tandis que d'autres étaient trop occupés par leurs petites magouilles pour m'accorder un tant soi peu d'intérêt.

Classique.

L'endroit était miteux, quelques tables avaient été installées au beau milieu de la salle dans le seul but de faire croire que certaines personnes venaient passer et donc perdre leur temps dans un endroit aussi miteux.

Même la lumière des lampadaires semblait avoir du mal à passer sous la couche de crasser des fenêtres.

Je décidai donc de m'installer au bar. Aussitôt une serveuse pas mal roulée me prit ma commande en battant des cils de façon on ne peut plus exagérée.

- Une bière, demandai-je simplement, sans même me laissait aller à la politesse habituelle.

J'avais toujours eu un avis très contradictoire sur la politesse. Cette façon de réclamer brutalement l'objet de nos désirs tout en y assimilant une formule quelconque dans le genre « s'il vous plait » suffisait parfois à la personne à s'y exécuté. Tel un chien. Il était clair que je méprisais ouvertement tous les domestiques et je le revendiquais clairement.

Quand j'expliquais cela à Alice, elle me reprenait durement en me disant que dans notre société, il était de notre devoir d'appliquer le respect mutuel. Et ce respect passait entre autre par la politesse.

- Merci, articulais-je tout sourire en prenant ma chope de bière. _Pauvre fille_.

Je la reposais aussitôt étant donné que je n'avais pas soif du tout, je ne voulais pas boire, juste être servi. Nuance.

Il m'arrivait souvent de faire les choses spontanément, en pensant uniquement à mon intérêt personnel. Alice appelait ça de présomption. Moi j'appelais ça faire en sorte que la vie des autres – et la mienne par la même occasion – soit moins morose.

J'observais du coin de l'œil le liquide jaunâtre dans son récipient ayant sans doute servi mainte et mainte fois et cette vision m'inspira du dégoût.

Mon portable vibra à nouveau.

Il s'agissait d'un texto cette fois. J'entrepris de ne pas le lire quand le numéro s'afficha à mon insu. Le même numéro qui avait fait que ma soirée avait prit une toute autre tournure.

« _Bella va bien, elle reprendra les cours dans 1 semaine normalement._

_En attendant, comme tu es dans sa classe, elle te demande si tu veux bien lui prendre ses cours. Ta sœur sait où elle habite._

_JB_ »

Et même pas un petit « bisous » d'adieu ? Mmh ?

Je souris en rangeant à nouveau mon portable. Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer plus vite que prévu.

Mais est-ce vraiment un jeu si je suis le seul à m'amuser ?

Oh, qu'importe. La vie est courte.

Et le jeu en vaut la chandelle, surtout pour moi.

Je me levais aussitôt en direction de ce qui semblait être un nouveau départ.

On entendit la porte claquée après mon départ précipité. Certains devaient ruminer à propos de mon intrusion subite, le patron devait râler et réprimander sévèrement la serveuse parce que je n'avais pas payer ma boisson et les autres devaient se poser des questions stupides sur moi.

Et tout cela me fit me sentir bien parce que encore une fois, j'étais le centre du monde et j'allais m'occuper avec soin de Bella Swan,la jolie petite fille fragile et accessoirement ma nouvelle victime.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Et voilou =D

J'espère ne pas avoir trop traumatisé les fans d'Edward, ce n'était pas mon intention (quoi que XD)

La suite avec le POV de Bella cette fois (n'oubliez pas les review)

Bisous et bonne vacance ^.^


End file.
